


Fools

by luisaakainsane



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisaakainsane/pseuds/luisaakainsane
Summary: Mats und die verlorene Wette.





	Fools

Mats war der Wechsel nicht leicht gefallen. Er ließ eine Menge zurück – seine Kollegen, seine Freunde und vor allem Benedikt. Benni, der seit der U21 sein bester Freund war. Benni, der Mensch, dem er blind vertraute. Benni, der Mensch, in den er sich verliebt hatte.

 

Angefangen hatte es damals in der U21. Sie lernten sich kennen, verstanden sich auf Anhieb. Von Anfang an hatte die Chemie zwischen ihnen gestimmt. Und schnell war eine Freundschaft entstanden, die Mats so noch nie erlebt hatte. Natürlich hatte er schon immer Freunde gehabt, war er doch ein geselliger und sehr angenehmer Zeitgenosse. Dennoch war das, was zwischen ihm und Benedikt entstanden war, etwas ganz Besonderes. Mats hatte früh gemerkt, dass Benni nicht nur einfach ein Freund war, mit dem man lachen, aber auch ernste Gespräche führen konnte. Nein, Benedikt hatte ihn irgendwie in seinen Bann gezogen.

 

Und so kam es schließlich, wie es kommen musste. Bei der U21-EM in Schweden hatte sich die Freundschaft der beiden noch einmal gefestigt, war noch intensiver geworden. Und Mats musste eines Abends feststellen, dass er sich in den anderen verliebt hatte. Diese Erkenntnis hatte den Lockenkopf hart getroffen. Er war Profifußballer, hatte eine Freundin, die er eigentlich liebte – da konnte er sich doch nicht plötzlich in seinen Kumpel verlieben! Er wollte diese Gefühle nicht, wollte vor allem dieses bescheuerte Kribbeln nicht, das jedes Mal seinen Körper durchzog, sobald ihn Benni anlächelte. Aber so sehr er sich auch einredete, dass das alles bald wieder vorbei war, die Gefühle verschwanden nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Je mehr Zeit er mit Benedikt verbrachte, desto stärker wurden diese.

 

Sechs Jahre waren seitdem vergangen und Mats war nach wie vor verliebt. Er kam einfach nicht los von Benedikt und dessen Perfektion. Ja, in seinen Augen war sein Kumpel perfekt. Die karamellfarbenen Augen, die Sommersprossen, das Lächeln, der Charakter … Bei Benni stimmte einfach alles. Umso heftiger traf es ihn, als dieser ihm offenbarte, dass er Lisa heiraten würde. Lisa, das nette Mädchen von nebenan, das schon seit ihrem 15. Lebensjahr an Bennis Seite war. Nur mit größter Mühe hatte er es geschafft, die Hochzeit seines besten Freundes zu überstehen, ohne sich zu verraten.

 

Auch er sollte heiraten, sollte der Welt eine Frau Hummels präsentieren, doch das wollte er nicht. Kurz nachdem er sich damals seiner Gefühle für Benedikt bewusst geworden war, hatte er sich von Cathy getrennt. Natürlich hatte er ihr nicht die wahren Gründe genannt, doch sie hatte es akzeptiert, hatte zum Glück auch nicht weiter nachgefragt. Und seit diesem Tag war Mats Single, denn für ihn gab es nur Benni. Benni, den er niemals so haben würde, wie er es gerne hätte.

 

Mats hatte sich in den sechs Jahren voll und ganz auf den Fußball konzentriert, war deutscher Meister, DFB-Pokal-Sieger, A-Nationalspieler und schließlich sogar Weltmeister geworden. Was seine Karriere betraf, konnte es nicht besser laufen. Er war einer der besten Verteidiger der Welt, war bei Topclubs im In- und Ausland heiß begehrt. Immer wieder waren Gerüchte aufgetaucht, dass er nach England wechseln würde, dass er zurück zu den Bayern gehen würde. Doch bis zum Frühsommer 2016 war das alles immer nur heiße Luft gewesen. Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, hatte ausführlich mit seinem Vater darüber gesprochen. Und schließlich hatte Mats dem Werben des FC Bayern München erlegen. In erster Linie zählte für ihn natürlich die sportliche Perspektive. Der BVB war auch einer der Topclubs Europas, aber eben doch nicht so gut und aussichtsreich wie der FCB. Und andererseits kam er durch den Wechsel vielleicht endlich los von Benedikt. Wurde die Gefühle, die er schon so lange hegte, los. Für Mats sollte das Leben in München ein Neuanfang werden … aber die Realität sah ganz anders aus.

 

So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er schaffte es einfach nicht, seinen besten Freund zu vergessen. Also die Gefühle für diesen. Aber was er auch machte, letztendlich musste er sich immer wieder eingestehen, dass er Benni nach wie vor liebte. Nicht einmal der Fußball lenkte ihn gut genug ab. Nein, auch da lief es nicht so gut für ihn. Immer wieder unterliefen ihm Fehler, die sonst nur ein blutiger Anfänger machte. Es war einfach zum Verzweifeln ...

 

„Hey, Mats“, sagte Manuel, der neben ihn getreten war, „ist alles okay?“ Dem Torhüter war der Gesichtsausdruck des Lockenkopfes aufgefallen. Dieser wirkte nachdenklich, beinahe etwas traurig. Und der Torhüter hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, dem anderen zu helfen. Außerdem hatte ihn Benedikt darum gebeten, auf seinen besten Freund aufzupassen. „Ich kann das ja jetzt nicht mehr“, hatte der Schalker mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf den Lippen gesagt.

Nickend sah Mats den anderen an. „Ja, alles gut.“ Der Ex-Dortmunder merkte dabei selber, wie wenig überzeugend er klang.

„Ist klar, Mats.“ Freundschaftlich legte Manuel seinem Kumpel einen Arm um die Schultern. „Wenn du reden willst, du hast meine Adresse.“

„Ich weiß, Manu. Danke, aber dabei kann mir keiner helfen.“

Interessiert hob Manuel die Augenbrauen. Irgendetwas musste Mats schwer belasten. Und er war fest dazu entschlossen, auch herauszufinden, was dies war.

 

Und keine zwei Wochen später – Mats und Manuel hatten sich zum Zocken verabredet – erfuhr der Torhüter dann auch endlich, warum sein Kumpel so drauf war. Warum er teilweise so niedergeschlagen wirkte.

„Mann, Mats. Warum gehst du dann nicht einfach auf Abstand?“, wollte der Ältere wissen, nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche Bier, die er in seiner Hand hielt.

„Ich bin doch auf Abstand gegangen. Ich bin in München, er in Gelsenkirchen“, erwiderte Mats leicht trotzig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Manuel schüttelte den Kopf. „Und du denkst, das würde reichen?“

„Ja ...“ Es klang mehr wie eine Frage, denn wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, wusste Mats ganz genau, dass das nicht reichen würde, um die Gefühle loszuwerden. „Ich weiß doch auch nicht, was ich noch machen soll.“ Die pure Verzweiflung war aus der Stimme des Verteidigers herauszuhören.

„Du solltest versuchen, nicht täglich mit ihm zu schreiben. Ich merk' doch, wie dich das immer mehr runterzieht. Du bist Benni-süchtig.“

„So ein Quatsch!“, widersprach Mats dem anderen sofort vehement. Wie konnte Manu nur so etwas behaupten? Nur weil er Benedikt liebte, war er noch lange nicht süchtig nach diesem … oder?

Kurz überlegte der Torhüter, ehe er wieder das Wort ergriff. „Gut, wenn du nicht süchtig bist, dann hast du doch bestimmt auch kein Problem mit einer kleinen Wette, oder?“ Herausfordernd blickte er den Jüngeren an, lächelte dabei leicht überlegen.

Einen kurzen Moment brauchte Mats zum Nachdenken. Was auch immer Manuel für eine Wette im Kopf hatte, musste sich dieser sehr sicher sein. Aber was hatte der Ex-Dortmunder schon zu verlieren? „Okay, schieß' los.“

„Ich wette mir dir, dass du es nicht schaffst, Benni eine Woche lang NICHT zu schreiben.“

Augenblicklich weiteten sich die Augen des Lockenkopfes. Eine Woche? Verdammt, so eine Woche konnte sich mächtig in die Länge ziehen. Aber vielleicht war die Idee gar nicht so schlecht, um zumindest ein bisschen vom Schalker loszukommen. „Um was wetten wir?“

Überrascht sah Manuel seinen Kumpel an. Dass Mats so schnell zustimmen würde, damit hatte der Torhüter nicht gerechnet. „Hm, lass' mich kurz überlegen.“ Manuel legte eine Hand an sein Kinn, runzelte die Stirn. „Ha, ich hab's!“ Mit den Fingern schnipsend grinste er Mats an. „Wenn ich gewinne, musst du dir die Haare blond färben!“

„Und wenn ich gewinne?“ Selbstsicher hatte Mats die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Dann bin ich eine Woche lang dein Packesel.“

„Deal“, sagte Mats, ohne groß zu überlegen, und sie besiegelten die Wette mit einem Handschlag.

 

Die ersten Tage waren für Mats noch recht einfach gewesen. Das Training hatte ihn ordentlich gefordert und auch seine Kumpel hatten dafür gesorgt, dass Mats nicht einmal daran dachte, Benedikt zu schreiben. Es tat gut, mal nicht an den Schalker zu denken. Aber wie penibel Manuel seine Smartphone-Aktivitäten kontrollierte, grenzte schon fast an Wahnsinn. „Vertraust du mir denn nicht?“, wollte Mats von seinem Kumpel wissen, während dieser mal wieder sein Handy inspizierte.

„Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser“, erwiderte der Ältere nur, bevor er dem anderen das Smartphone zurückgab. „Hast es ja auch bald geschafft.“

 

Es war der sechste Tag, als Mats das ihm bekannte Klingeln vernahm. Anhand des Tons wusste er bereits, dass es eine Nachricht von Benni war. Verdammt! All die Tage hatte alles bestens funktioniert. Der Lockenkopf hatte dem anderen nicht geschrieben und dieser hatte sich auch nicht bei ihm gemeldet. Und nun – kurz vor Ende der Wette – meldete sich sein bester Freund.

 _ **Mats? Ist alles okay bei dir?**_ , dahinter ein besorgt dreinschauender Emoji.

Mats steckte in der Zwickmühle. Benni machte sich anscheinend Sorgen um ihn, was auch irgendwie verständlich war. Immerhin hatten sie sonst beinahe täglich Kontakt.

 _ **Maaaats?**_ Wieder eine Nachricht von Benedikt. Verdammt, er hatte die blauen Haken gesehen. Was war er auch so dumm gewesen, diese Funktion nicht zu deaktivieren?

Ungefähr zehn Minuten lang passierte nichts und Mats wollte schon erleichtert ausatmen, als sich sein Handy erneut meldete.

 _ **Wenn ich was falsch gemacht habe, dann sag's mir bitte! Bist du sauer auf mich? Was ist los, Mats?**_ Und wieder so ein Emoji. Diesmal einer, der eine Träne im Auge hatte.

Das war wieder so typisch für Benni. Immer suchte er die Schuld bei sich selbst. Warum tat er ihm das an? Er hatte die Wette doch schon fast gewonnen!

Mats musste sich wirklich beherrschen. Er wollte Benedikt so gern antworten, ihm versichern, dass er absolut nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Dass er nicht sauer auf ihn ist. Dass er ihn vermisst. Dass er … Stop! Energisch schüttelte der Verteidiger den Kopf. Er war auf der Zielgeraden. Er konnte das schaffen!

Genervt warf Mats einen Blick auf den Wecker. Es war zwei Uhr morgens und er konnte partout nicht einschlafen. Sobald er die Augen schloss, hatte er Bennis trauriges Gesicht vor Augen. Oh Mann, was machte dieser Kerl nur mit ihm?

Der Verteidiger griff nach seinem Smartphone, das auf dem Nachttisch lag. Er entsperrte den Bildschirm, öffnete WhatsApp und anschließend die Unterhaltung mit seinem besten Freund. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als Mats las, wann Benedikt zuletzt online war – nämlich vor weniger als zehn Minuten. Konnte er vielleicht auch nicht schlafen?

Mats überlegte hin und her, ob er die Wette einfach vergessen und dem anderen schreiben sollte. Dann hätte er halt für ein paar Wochen blonde Haare. Solange er Benedikt wieder richtig in seinem Leben hatte, war ihm alles egal.

Er begann gerade zu tippen, als er sah, dass sein bester Freund online war. Augenblicklich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, in seinem Inneren breitete sich ein Kribbeln aus.

 _ **Kannst du auch nicht schlafen? ;)**_ , schrieb Mats

Und keine zehn Sekunden später kam auch schon Bennis Antwort. _**Maaaaaats! :)**_

_**Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, Benni. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Hatte nur viel um die Ohren.** _

Mats konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass er in ihn verliebt war und sich deswegen nicht gemeldet hatte. Dass er von ihm und diesen beschissenen Gefühlen loskommen wollte.

 _ **Da bin ich ja erleichtert! :)**_ , antwortete der Schalker und Mats fühlte sich sofort besser. Er hätte einfach nicht mit dem Wissen leben können, dass Benedikt seinetwegen traurig war.

Eine Weile schrieben sie noch hin und her, plauderten über dieses und jenes. Es war schon nach drei Uhr, als Mats spürte, wie seine Augenlider immer schwerer wurden.

 _ **Wir müssen jetzt aufhören, Benni. Mir fallen gleich die Augen zu ;),**_ schrieb er seinem besten Freund deshalb.

_**Da sind wir ja schon zwei ;). Gute Nacht, Mats. Schlaf schön ♥** _

Überrascht riss Mats die Augen auf. Ein Herz? Benedikt schickte ihm ein Herz? Er musste träumen, anders konnte er sich das nicht erklären.

 

Am nächsten Morgen - oder besser gesagt Mittag – wachte der Lockenkopf mit einem Lächeln auf. Es hatte gut getan, endlich wieder mit Benni schreiben zu können. Dessen Besorgnis war ja schon irgendwie süß gewesen. Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd stand Mats auf, doch noch ehe er sein Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte, fiel es ihm wieder ein.

„Scheiße!“ Er hatte die Wette mit Manuel verloren!

 

Mit hängenden Schultern betrat Mats die Kabine, in welcher Manuel schon – ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden tippend – auf ihn wartete. „Guten Morgen.“

„Morgen“, nuschelte der Verteidiger und reichte Manuel sofort sein Smartphone – so wie die letzten Tage auch schon. Leise seufzend ließ sich Mats auf seinen Platz fallen, begann, sich umzuziehen. Er wagte es nicht, zu seinem Kumpel zu sehen, wusste er doch, was gleich kommen würde.

„Ich wusste es“, kam es von Manuel. Er hielt Mats das Handy hin, sodass dieser die so belastenden Zeilen sehen konnte. „Kurz vorm Ziel, Mats.“

„Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür“, erwiderte Mats leise, „Benedikt hat sich Vorwürfe gemacht, gedacht, es ist seine Schuld. Was hätte ich denn machen sollen, Manu?“

Leichte Verzweiflung war aus Mats' Stimme herauszuhören und der Torhüter hätte beinahe Mitleid mit dem anderen bekommen. „Du liebst ihn wirklich, oder?“

Stumm nickte Mats, hatte den Blick gesenkt.

„Nichtsdestotrotz hast du die Wette verloren. Und du weißt – Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden.“

 

Noch immer skeptisch begutachtete sich Mats im Spiegel. Der Anblick war ungewohnt, sehr ungewohnt. Er betrachtete sich von allen Seiten, konnte immer noch nicht so recht glauben, dass er es tatsächlich getan hatte. „Oh Mann“, seufzte der nun blonde Lockenkopf, zupfte an seinen Haaren.

„Also ich finde, blond steht dir“, lachte Manuel, der hinter ihm stand.

„Ich dich auch“, erwiderte Mats, konnte sich ein leises Lachen jedoch nicht verkneifen. Zum Glück war es eine Farbe, die nur von kurzer Dauer war. In knapp vier Wochen würde er wieder seine Naturhaarfarbe haben – und darauf freute er sich tierisch.

 

Am Abend hatte es sich Mats auf seiner Couch gemütlich gemacht. In seiner Hand hielt er sein Smartphone, betrachtete das Selfie, dass er vor wenigen Stunden im Friseursalon gemacht hatte. Eigentlich sah das Ergebnis doch gar nicht so schlecht aus. Also entschied er sich dafür, seine Fans daran teilhaben zu lassen.

Er erhielt viele Likes, begeisterte, aber auch nicht so positive Kommentare. Gerade las er sich die neuesten Facebook-Kommentare durch, als plötzlich Benni auf dem Display erschien und Mats ein breites Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte.

„Hey, Benni“, begrüßte Mats seinen besten Freund.

„Hey, Blondie“, erwiderte der Schalker neckend.

„Haha. Bist doch bloß neidisch.“

Ein Lachen ertönte am Ende der Leitung und in Mats breitete sich augenblicklich wieder dieses Kribbeln aus. „Unbedingt, Herr Hummels. Ich würde alles für solche Haare geben.“

„Verarschen kann ich mich auch selber“, lachte Mats.

„Lass' mich raten – eine Wette mit Manu?“

„Woher weißt'n du das?“, wollte der Ex-Dortmunder überrascht wissen. Hatte Manuel etwa mit Benedikt über die Wette gesprochen? Ihm womöglich den Grund für diese verraten?

„Das ist sein typischer Wetteinsatz. Hat er bei mir auch immer versucht. Aber im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich nie darauf eingegangen, weil Manu nur wettet, wenn er sich seiner Sache zu 1000 Prozent sicher ist“, erklärte ihm sein bester Freund.

„Na klasse“, seufzte Mats, „das hättest du mir mal vorher sagen sollen.“

„Du hast ja nicht gefragt“, neckte Benedikt den anderen. „Wieso habt ihr überhaupt gewettet?“

Kurz überlegte Mats. Sollte er dem Schalker wirklich den Grund ihrer Wette verraten? Er musste ihm ja nicht alles erzählen, oder?

„Manu meinte, dass ich es nicht schaffe, dir eine Woche lang nicht zu schreiben“, sagte er schließlich.

„Wieso das denn?“

Wieder überlegte der Lockenkopf. Jetzt hieß es improvisieren. „Ach, keine Ahnung. Er ist der Meinung, dass wir zu viel miteinander schreiben oder so.“ Mats hoffte inständig, dass Benni diese Erklärung reichen würde.

„Tz“, kam es schnaubend vom Schalker, „da ist wohl jemand eifersüchtig.“

Erleichterung machte sich im Ex-Dortmunder breit. „Das ist gut möglich. Vielleicht solltest du ihm mal wieder etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken.“

 

Noch eine ganze Weile plauderten die beiden Fußballer miteinander, erzählten von ihren Plänen für den Weihnachtsurlaub. So erfuhr Mats von Benedikt, dass dieser die Feiertage bei seiner Familie in Haltern verbringen, Silvester hingegen mit Freunden in Kroatien feiern würde.

„Übertreib' es aber nicht“, ermahnte Mats ihn lachend.

„Kennst mich doch“, antwortete Benedikt, der nun ebenfalls lachte. „Du, Mats. Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Es ist gleich Mitternacht und ich muss morgen früh raus.“

Sie verabschiedeten sich, wünschten sich eine gute Nacht. Doch bevor Mats auflegen konnte, ergriff sein bester Freund noch einmal das Wort. „Und Mats? Du siehst gut aus.“

Verwirrt blinzelte der Lockenkopf, konnte nicht so recht glauben, was sein bester Freund da gerade gesagt hatte. Erst das monotone Tuten an seinem Ohr riss ihn aus seiner Starre. Noch lange lag Mats in dieser Nacht wach. Immer wieder dachte er über die Worte seines besten Freundes nach. Wieso sagte er so etwas?

 

Zwei Tage später – am späten Nachmittag – klingelte es an Mats' Wohnungstür. Wer wollte denn jetzt etwas von ihm? Er erwartete niemanden, wollte sich gerade die neueste Folge von „Game of Thrones“ anschauen. Wer auch immer da vor seiner Tür stand, schien ein dringendes Anliegen zu haben, denn immer wieder wurde die Klingel betätigt.

„Ich komm' doch schon“, rief Mats und eilte schnellen Schrittes zur Tür.

Als er diese öffnete, stand ihm ein entschlossen wirkender Benni gegenüber. Und ehe Mats reagieren konnte, hatte der Schalker sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfasst und ihm seine Lippen aufgedrückt. Erschrocken taumelte Mats zurück. Passierte das hier gerade wirklich?

Der Ex-Dortmunder wurde in die Wohnung gedrängt, Benedikt gab der Tür einen Tritt, die dann laut ins Schloss fiel. Noch immer hielt er Mats' Lippen mit seinen eigenen bedeckt.

Auch wenn es das war, was sich Mats schon so lange wünschte, kam es mehr als überraschend. Wie gern würde er auf den Kuss eingehen, würde ihn so gern erwidern, vertiefen, doch etwas in ihm wehrte sich dagegen. Vermutlich sein Verstand. Also drückte er Benni sanft, aber bestimmend von sich, sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Benni“, begann er, doch er hielt inne, als er Benedikts Kopfschütteln bemerkte.

„Diese Funkstille … Weißt du, wie weh mir das getan hat?“

„Ich hab' dir doch aber schon-“

„Nein!“, unterbrach ihn der Schalker. „Ich mag dich. Sehr sogar. Viel mehr als ich sollte. Und schon so lange. Aber bisher hat mir unsere tiefe Freundschaft immer gereicht. Ich war glücklich mit dem, was wir hatten. Ich habe sogar Lisa, die eigentlich nur meine beste Freundin ist, geheiratet, damit du nichts merkst. Aber als du dich dann plötzlich nicht mehr gemeldet hast, ist eine Welt für mich zusammengebrochen. Ich dachte, du hast doch was gemerkt und dich deswegen nicht mehr gemeldet.“ Benedikt senkte den Blick, wollte er doch nicht, dass Mats das verdächtige Glitzern in seinen Augen sah.

Mats glaubte, im falschen Film zu sein. Hatte ihm sein bester Freund gerade gebeichtet, dass er in ihn verliebt war? Konnte es wirklich möglich sein? Das würde das Herz erklären, das Kompliment bezüglich seines Aussehens.

 _Jetzt oder nie_ , dachte er sich deshalb, ehe er eine Hand an Bennis Wange legte, der daraufhin erschrocken zusammenzuckte und den Kopf hob. „Ich mag dich auch sehr“, lächelte Mats den anderen an, bevor er ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss verschloss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, da lade ich hier auch mal wieder was hoch. Habe den OS schon vor Ewigkeiten angefangen und letztens endlich fertig bekommen. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt ihn. Würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen! ♥


End file.
